<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holiday Edition, Babey by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406545">Holiday Edition, Babey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Back on the clown ish, Gen, holiday fic, im so late, im so sorry, yessir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends and shit yessir</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Irritating Chronicles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. this is so late omfg im sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IM SO SORRY IVE BEEN PROCRASTINATING ON THIS FOR ABOUT A MONTH NOW BECAUSE OF A WHOLE BUNCH OF ESSAYS AND MY BIRTHDAY BUT ITS HERE NOW YEEYEE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the snow hit the wheat fields below the second floor of the Farm House, Jack wondered why Rihanna’s ANTI album on vinyl was so expensive. That was a crime against humanity.</p><p>He looked at his guitar in the corner of his room, also remembering that he didn’t inform his tumblr following about the whole singing situation. Jack really didn’t want to play for the rest of his family. It was obvious that no one else wanted to either.</p><p>“Jack, get off your ass we’re taking pictures,” Claire called up the steps.</p><p>Jack looked down at his Christmas sweater, disgusted. “Fine.”</p><p>Hoping that he was the main character of the newest Home Alone movie, Jack passed the family photos in the hall. He slid down the wooden staircase railing and waltzed into the living room.</p><p>Dean was setting up the camera. “Where’s your hat, dude?”</p><p>Jack shrugged.</p><p>The swishing of wings was heard around the house for a second before Castiel returned to his spot on the couch with a Santa hat in his hands.</p><p>“Did you really think you could get away with throwing this away?” He asked.</p><p>“Not really.” Jack sighed.</p><p>“Put on the hat,” Cas instructed. He turned around towards Emma and Ben. “Quit messing around, and stand tall, this is going to be our postcard.”</p><p>Dean began making sure everyone was in place. “Alright, Claire you’re back there with One and Two,”  He pointed behind the couch. “And Jack since you’re the youngest you’ll be right here.”</p><p>“I’m in high school.”</p><p>“You’re two.”</p><p>Jack avoided the empty spot between Dean and Castiel and instead sat on the floor space between them.</p><p>“Okay, um,” Dean moved over, filling up the remaining space. But not too much. He and Cas were still in an odd position. In fact, they were in such an odd position not even the kids knew what was going on. Hell, the author doesn’t know what’s going on. “Everyone smile.”</p><p>The postcard itself looked awkward but no one truly minded it. They had a party to manage anyway. </p><p>Everything had already been set up and it was only the matter of RSVP’s upon them.</p><p>“Can I invite B-“</p><p>Dean’s eyes widened. “Your clones? No. Hell no. I would never in a million years ever-“</p><p>Jack already had the Red Interdimensional Phone in his hands.</p><p>“Don’t.”</p><p>Jack picked up the phone.</p><p>“Do not.”</p><p>He began dialing the number.</p><p>“Jack Kline-“</p><p>Jack looked him into the eyes, watching his soul drain from them. “Yes, hello? Who else would it be dumbass. No I called about my Christmas party.”</p><p>“Cas, I swear to God- Chuck- whatever-“ Dean began stomping up the stairs. “Come get your fucking kid.”</p><p>Jack covered up the bottom of the phone. “You heard that too? That’s one more crack in the egg they call a relationship.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Christmas In February</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The party begins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since Jack decided to completely ignore Dean and his rule of No Belphegor or Other Jack(s) Under Any Circumstances Ever, he had to take the short walk to St. Paul’s Cemetery. So he walked, listening to Shake You, whistling along, not noticing other Jack and Bel jumping over tombstones to escape the wrath of some ghoul that just so happened to be disturbed by their landing.</p><p>      Jack looked up from his phone, his eyes widening. “Jesus, fuck.”</p><p>      “Out of the fucking way, dipshit.” exclaimed Belphegor. </p><p>Jack jumped out of the way, running beside Other Jack. “Can’t you guys just kill it?”</p><p>     Other Jack cringed. “I’m- I’m too scared to use my powers right now,”</p><p>     “Oh yeah,” Belphegor stopped running, causing everyone else to as well. “Can’t you just do it?”</p><p>     “Uh, I actually haven’t killed anything in a long time hold on.”</p><p>  Jack began fighting with his powers, his eyes flickering between an unnatural yellow and his normal brown.

</p><p>    Belphegor tapped him on the shoulder. “Dude, it’s getting closer.”</p><p>     “Let’s just go,” Other Jack stammered.</p><p>     “Wait I think I’ve got it-“</p><p>   The ghoul was about 6 feet away from them now and he’s been saving up all his energy for this moment. He leaped at Jack almost grasping him before Belphegor, who took him by the hood of his coat.</p><p>     “Quick, to the barn house,” Jack exclaimed.</p><p>   The Cerberus sprinted past the lake, up the hill and onto the barn house porch. They banged on the door until an obviously tired Castiel answered.</p><p>He quickly reached his hand through the space between the three, smiting the ghoul that had been breathing down their necks.</p><p>   Jack sighed in relief as they were let in. “Thanks, Cas.” He struggled for air. “Can I have some water?”</p><p>     Cas gave him a face, but he went to get the water anyway.</p><p>    Belphegor pulled off his shoes. The Jacks mimicked.</p><p>     “You could’ve gotten us killed, JKW.” Belphegor complained, sitting in a recliner, letting it consume him.</p><p>     “Did I,” Jack took his cup of water gratefully. He mumbled Cas a thank you. “I don’t think I’m the one who woke it up. Am I?”</p><p>     “Well, at least I don’t have to restart my sentences.”</p><p>     “You two are awfully mean to each other,” Other Jack observed.</p><p>“For obvious reasons,” Jack pointed out. “I mean, he looks like some Disney Channel bully. That dumb little bomber jacket, “</p><p>    Belphegor dramatically put his hands on his cheeks. “Oh, no, I’m so hurt.”</p><p>     “Jack,” Cas called from the library.</p><p>     “Uh oh.” Other Jack pushed a hair behind his ear. “I know that voice.”</p><p>     “Haha, bitch.”</p><p>Jack stuck his tongue out at Bel as he made his way into the library.</p><p>     Castiel put his book down. “You weren't supposed to bring them.”</p><p>     “I know,” Jack shifted his weight between his feet nervously.</p><p>“You best be glad this didn’t cause a time warp.”</p><p>     “Wow it’s almost like you’re foreshadowing or something.”</p><p>   Cas rolled his eyes. “Please make sure you and your friends dress relatively well tonight,”</p><p>     “Got it.”</p><p>Jack began walking up the staircase.</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>“Upstairs? Isn’t that obvious?”</p><p>“Wait for us!”</p><p>On the second floor, Jack barged into Emma’s room without knocking.</p><p>     “What do you want, idiot.” Emma sighed. She was putting makeup on for the party.</p><p>     Jack shuffled between Other Jack and Belphegor. “Haha, I bet you can’t tell which is which.”</p><p>“You’re in the middle, Jack. Are you gonna do this every time they come over?”</p><p>   Just then, Ben came pushing through the herd of Jacks almost knocking one of them over.</p><p>   “Emma can you fix my tie before the party?”</p><p>   “What? No. Do it yourself. Also, have any of you heard about knocking? It’s an amazing concept, really.”</p><p>“Can we go to your room?” Other Jack asked. “I’m quite sure Emma is tired of us being here.”</p><p>Emma, waved her hands shooing them all away. “Yes, out, now.”</p><p>Jack rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I seriously have nothing to say other than thank you for reading and sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>